Pisma od Dječaka
by Theodora Teah Evans
Summary: Jedan feniks donosi pisma mladog Harryja zatočenog u brizi/zlostavljanju Dursleyjevih. Kratka priča


**A/N: Link za izvornu priču na engleskom jeziku možete pronaći u mom profilu pod 'Favorite Stories'.**

**Izdavač: Niti autor niti prevoditelj ne posjeduju nijedan lik u ovoj priči, osim onih koje je autor sam izmislio. Likovi i vrsta svijeta pripadaju isključivo J.K. Rowling i nikome drugome. Stvaranjem ili prevođenjem ove priče ništa se novčano ne dobiva.**

_**izvorni naziv: Letters from Boy**_

**_autor: Serafin982_**

_**prevoditelj: Theodora Teah Evans**_

* * *

Tko god primi ovo pismo,

Ptica me već neko vrijeme nagovarala da napišem pismo. Nisam siguran gdje će ga odnijeti ili zašto želi da ga napišem. Žao mi je što Vam smetam, ali ona je moja jedina prijateljica i spasila mi je život, pa ću učiniti kako kaže i napisati pismo. Možda ćete Vi shvatiti zašto je htjela da Vam ovo napišem.

Dječak

* * *

Dragi Dječače,

Moje ime je Albus Dumbledore. Ja sam ravnatelj škole Hogwarts. Mislim da razumijem zašto je tvoj feniks htio da mi pošalješ pismo. U kutiji je još hrane koju su kućni vilenjaci htjeli poslati kad se tvoj feniks učinio veoma željnim da ti nešto odnese. Pošto je ljeto, vilenjaci nemaju mnogo ljudi za koje bi kuhali, pa često teže pretjerati s posluživanjem onih nekoliko učitelja koji ostaju u školi. Potpisao si pismo kao dječak, ali koje je tvoje ime? Koliko si star i s kime živiš?

S poštovanjem,

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Ravnatelju Albuse Dumbledore,

Zahvaljujem Vam na hrani. Trebala bi potrajati nekoliko dana. Većinu nisam nikad niti imao. Obično kuham za svoje rođake, ali mi ne daju da i jedem.

Živim sa svojom tetom, tetkom i bratićem. Moja teta je jednom rekla da sam istih godina kao moj bratić. On ima šest godina, pa pretpotstavljam da imam i ja. Moji rođaci su me oduvijek zvali Dječak ili Čudak. Ne volim previše kad me zovu Čudakom. Što su kućni vilenjaci?

Dječak

* * *

Drago dijete,

Ožalošćen sam čuti kako se loše tvoji rođaci ponašaju prema tebi. Znaš li možda zašto te tako zovu?

Kućni vilenjaci su predivna mala stvorenja koja kuhaju, čiste i brinu se o posjedu oko Hogwartsa. Vole svoj posao i rado dijele rezultate svojih muka sa svima koji to cijene. Ovaj put su dodali pitu od jabuka i voćni kolač. Vilenjaci i ja nadamo se da će ti se sviđati.

S poštovanjem,

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Ravnatelju Dumbledore,

Mislim da pomalo shvaćam kućne vilenjake. Ja također kuham za svoje rođake i čistim im kuću. Tijekom ljeta me šalju van da kosim travnjak i čupam korov u cvjetnjaku. Međutim, puštaju me jedino nakon što se spusti mrak. Pretpostavljam da je to zato da me ljudi u susjednoj kući ne bi vidjeli. Rekli su da bi me morali poslati u školu kad bi ostali ljudi znali da živim ovdje i da ne žele izložiti sve u školi čudaku. Ne smeta mi posao, ali ga nitko zapravo ne cijeni. Hoćete li reći kućnim vilenjacima da mi se sviđa njihova hrana?

Ne znam zašto me rođaci zovu Čudakom. Obično me tako zovu kad se čudne stvari dogode. Međutim, čudne stvari se naizgled često događaju. Nikada ih nisam mogao objasniti, a moji rođaci uvijek misle da sam ih ja nekako učinio. Prije sam im pokušavao reći da nisam mogao, ali ih je to uvijek činilo samo još ljućima, pa više ne pokušavam. Želio bih da se te čudne stvari ne događaju. Ne volim kad se moj tetak ljuti.

Dječak

* * *

Drago dijete,

Ne bi trebao biti kućni vilenjak svojim rođacima. Nemaju pravo tretirati te tako loše, no mislim da shvaćam što se događa. Ti si, dijete, čarobnjak. Čudne stvari koje se događaju oko tebe rezultat su tvoje magije. Ako trebaš više dokaza, samo pogledaj na svog feniksa. Feniksi dolaze samo čarobnjacima i vješticama. Mladi čarobnjaci i vještice najčešće učine slučajnu magiju kad su ljuti ili uplašeni. Ako želiš da nezgode prestaju, moraš se pokušati što više smiriti. Čak i tad, nije tvoja krivnja što se to događa. To nikada neće potpuno prestati, sve dok nisi odrastao i istreniran u ispravnoj upotrebi magije. Kad ćeš biti dovoljno star, moći ćeš napustiti svoje rođake i ići u čarobnu školu poput Hogwartsa. Ondje ćeš naučiti kako koristiti magiju i pronaći nove prijatelje. Samo si spomenuo svoje rođake. Znaš li što se dogodilo s tvojim roditeljima? Mogli su biti vještica i čarobnjak poput tebe.

Ako nikad nisi išao u školu, kako si naučio čitati i pisati?

Kućnim vilenjacima je drago da ti se sviđa njihovo kuhanje. Dali su ti još nekoliko stvari da kušaš.

S poštovanjem,

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Ravnatelju Dumbledore,

Naučio sam čitati i pisati pisajući bratićevu zadaću. On je ne voli raditi, pa mene tjera. Ne razumijem je uvijek, čak i s njegovim školskim knjigama, a on se obično ne sjeća što je učitelj govorio na satu. Volim raditi zadaću, ali mi bratić uvijek kaže tetku da sam ga smetao dok je radio zadaću ako krivo odgovorim na pitanja. To ljuti mog tetka.

Sve što se sjećam o smrti svojih roditelja je hrpa zelenog svijetla, pa sam pitao tetu što se dogodilo. Rekla je da su poginuli u automobilskoj nesreći. Rekla je da su bili pijani i bezvrijedni i da sam ja trebao umrijeti s njima jer sam i ja bezvrijedan. Koliko star moram biti da pohađam Hogwarts? Možda, ako tamo idem, više neću biti bezvrijedan.

Molim Vas nemojte mi slati hrane ovaj put. Ne osjećam se dosta dobro da jedem, a hrana ne bi trebala biti uzalud potrošena. Feniks mi je pomogao koliko je mogao, ali se i dalje ne osjećam dobro.

Dječak

* * *

Moje drago dijete,

U kutiji je spremnik s juhom. Znam da nisi htio da ti šaljem hranu, ali ako si ozlijeđen, trebaš jesti i ozdraviti. Feniksi su izvanredna stvorenja, ali mogu izliječiti samo rane koje im suze mogu doseći. Ako se i dalje ne osjećaš dobro, tvoj feniks te može dovesti ovamo istim putem kojim obično putuje. Sve što trebaš je držati se za njen rep. Imamo medi-vješticu koja radi u Hogwartsu. Ime joj je Poppy Pomfrey. Ona je vrlo ljubazna žena koja se o svojim pacijentima ozbiljno brine. Bila bi više nego sretna da te upozna.

Iz onoga što je tvoja teta rekla, nisam siguran je li priča o smrti tvojih roditelja istinita ili ne. Bez obzira na koji su način umrli, siguran sam da je lagala o tome da su ti roditelji bili bezvrijedni. I siguran sam da su lagali o tome da si ti bezvrijedan. Nisi bezvrijedan, dijete, i ne trebaš ići u Hogwarts da budeš vrijedan ičega. Međutim, sigurno ćeš biti dobrodošao ako dođeš ovdje. Prvašići u Hogwartsu su stari jedanaest godina, pa trebaš pričekati još nekoliko godina prije nego li ga možeš pohađati. Međutim, ako si u opasnosti ili si opet ozlijeđen, molim te da zamoliš svojeg feniksa da te donese do Hogwartsa, gdje ćeš biti siguran. Kad ti je taj feniks došao? Kako si doznao što je ona?

Molim te obavijesti me kako ti ide.

S poštovanjem,

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Ravnatelju Dumbledore,

Mogao sam pojesti samo nešto Vaše juhe, ali se osjećam malo bolje. U redu sam ovdje. Dok god radim zadaću svog bratića točno, ispunim svoje obaveze i ostanem u ormaru, moj tetak se neće često razljutiti. Zaboravio sam da ne smijem pitati pitanja kad sam zapitao tetu. Nisam smio zaboraviti.

Feniks mi je došao prije otprilike godinu dana. Moj tetak je imao problema na poslu i mene okrivio za njih. Ja ih nisam prouzročio. Ne znam ni što se uopće dogodilo. Pokušavao sam mu reći, ali nije htio slušati. To je bio prvi dan kad je upotrijebio svoje šake da me udari. Ne sjećam se ulaska u auto, samo buđenja na ulici po noći, posve sam. Nisam mogao dobro hodati. Neko sam vrijeme lutao i neki su me stariji dječaci počeli slijediti. Uplašio sam se. Pretpostavljam da sam izveo magiju jer sam završio na krovu neke zgrade. Nisam mogao naći put dolje. Vrata prema zgradi bila su zatvorena, no nakon nekoliko minuta ovaj feniks se pojavio i poletio prema meni. Isprva sam je se bojao, ali pomogla mi je.

Otada je bila moj prijatelj. Međutim, nisam znao kako je zvati sve do sada. Ne mogu je zamoliti da me odnese do Hogwartsa. Već je dovoljno za mene učinila. Imate li vi feniksa? Možete li mi reći nešto više o Hogwartsu? Volio bih ga jednog dana pohađati.

Dječak

* * *

Drago dijete,

Nije tvoja krivnja što ti je tetak naudio. Nema isprike za nasilje nad djetetom.Djeca u tvojoj situaciji često krive samu sebe ili skrivaju što se dogodilo jer se osjećaju odgovornima. Tvoji tetak i teta mogli su čak reći da je to tvoja krivnja. Molim te, ne vjeruj im. Djeca bi trebala pitati pitanja; tako se uči o svijetu.

Imam feniksa koji mi je došao prije mnogo godina. Ime mu je Fawkes te mi je on bio drug i prijatelj od dana kad sam ga upoznao. Također je poznat po davanju savjeta na svoj vlastiti način te teži biti vrlo uporan ako ga se ne slijedi; vjerojatno slično tvom feniksu kad te pokušavala nagovoriti da mi pišeš. Ima li tvoj feniks ime? Oslovljavao si je samo kao ptica ili feniks. I, dijete, siguran sam da joj neće smetati dovesti te ovdje ako je zamoliš.

Hogwarts je veoma star dvorac. Samu školu su osnovali dvoje moćnih čarobnjaka i vještica koji su čarobnjačkoj djeci htjeli pružiti sigurno obitavalište i dobro obrazovanje. Ali, prvo i najvažnije, Hogwarts je čarobni dvorac. On štiti svoju djecu i podučava je. S vremena na vrijeme čak je poznat po igranju s njima, pomičući stube ili pomažući određenom poltergeistu sa šalama. On čak sadrži i tajne. Nitko ne zna sve o njemu, uključujući mene, a ja sam ovdje bio učitelj i ravnatelj velik broj godina. Možda ćeš ti otkriti jednu od njegovih mnogih misterija kad dođeš ovdje.

Molim te, pazi se,

Albus

* * *

Ravnatelju Dumbledore,

Moj feniks nema ime, ali sam je odlučio nazvati Lily. Ime moje majke bilo je Lily. Znam samo zato jer je moja teta spomenula njeno ime danas. Vikala je na mene jer je dio njihove večere počeo lebdjeti prema mom ormaru dok ju je spremala. Stvarno se razljutila i rekla da sam isti kao moja bezvrijedna majka Lily, uvijek pretvarajući šalice za čaj u štakore.

Nisam htio da hrana lebdi; bio sam gladan. Prije nekoliko dana moj bratić je našao ostatak hrane koju ste poslali te sam pod kaznom zbog krivog rješavanja njegove zadaće. Onda je hrana počela lebdjeti. Pretpostavljam da je to bila magija, i znam da ste mi rekli kako to zaustaviti, ali nisam čak ni znao da se to događa. Žao mi je.

Moj tetak još nije kod kuće.

Strah me je.

Dijete

* * *

Moje drago dijete,

Kad dobiješ ovu bilješku, drži je i reci 'Hogwarts'. Magično će te dovesti do mene. Nijedno dijete ne bi trebalo živjeti u strahu.

Albus

_Unutar jednog mračnog i zagušljivog ormara, jedan mladi dječak, nesvjestan onoga mu budućnost nosi, bio je ponovno ujedinjen sa svojim jedinim prijateljem, velikom crveno i zlatnom ptivom nedavno nazvanom Lily. Škiljeći pred svijetlom koje dolazi kroz otvore na vratima, dječak pročita kratku bilješku._

_Može li zaista ići? Još uvijek je bio uplašen, a tetak će se vratiti kući svakog renutka. Čekanje je sve činilo gorim. Mogao je zamisliti sve moguće stvari koje bi mu tetak mogao učiniti. Možda mu teta neće ništa spomenuti._

_Ulazna vrata se otvoriše i njegov kit od tetka stupi u kuću._

_Skoro odmah, njegova teta zakriješti. "Vernon, dječak je to opet učinio. Pokušavajući ukrasti večeru od dobrih naporno radećih ljudi s onom njegovom nakaznošću." Dječak je mogao praktički čuti svog tetka kako se mijenja u bijesnu nijansu crvene boje i nije trebao zamisliti njegove korake kako lupaju na putu do njegovog ormara._

_Dječak baci pogled između komadića papira sada zgužvanog u svojoj tresućoj ruci i svog jedinog prijatelja._

_"Hogwarts."_

* * *


End file.
